Insert Name Here
by Chicken Cat
Summary: A series of unconnected shorts that manages to fall out of my head. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**-EDITED BECAUSE I THOUGHT THE ORIGINAL LOOKED SUCKISH-**

**Probably a bad fic, but it's my first try. ^_^;; If you review be as harsh as you want. DON'T WORRY ABOUT SPARING MY FEELINGS BECAUSE HONEST OPINIONS GET ME PUMPED! :3**

**-claps hands together-**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

Sonika was dressed in her usual outfit, complete with her black arm warmers, and her hair was in it's usual ponytail thing. The only difference was that she was laying on the ground in an alley, her body completely numb. She didn't even know if she was bleeding or not, only that she was cold and tired. Not only that but alone. She'd just finished a fight with two guys from a rival gang and almost won, but since it was just herself against two muscle headed men in such a limited space,she lost and was beaten down. So for now, Sonika just stayed there on the ground, and started to black out.

Gumi was walking around town in her usual orange outfit, complete with wrist length white gloves. Her light green hair was in it's usual style and topped with her goggles. She passed a bar where Haku and Meiko were happily drunk and talking or yelling about nothing, while Meito watched the two. Walking a little further she spotted Neru, who was texting away on her phone as usual, she also saw Kaito and Miku having a heated discusion about leek flavored ice cream.

She looked in the window of a store to find Len and Rin shopping, together always. Dell came out of another store, followed by Hakuo, and started smoking, just as Ted and Teto bumped into them. Gumi couldn't help but giggle as she watched as they were joined by Luka and Gackupo. It was a normal evening for her. As she continued her walk she passed an alley with someone lying on the ground and instantly stopped. Without a second thought, Gumi ran to the strangers side only to find them bruised and bloodied.

Sonika had almost lost conciousness when she heard a frantic, but sweet, voice calling to her. "Hey! Hey! Can you hear me!" Gumi called nudging the dark green haired girl lightly. Sonika replied with a weak sigh that faltered in the middle when she cringed. Gumi was frantic. Deciding she'd take Sonika to a hospital, she hoisted the gangster onto her back and made her way out of the alley and into the street. After getting a ride from Dell, Gumi trudged into the hospital with an unconcious Sonika on her back.

After a few hours, Sonika woke up to a VERY white room. She tried to sit up and cringed, pain surging through her left side. Then by placing her hand on her side, she found that her entire middle section was bandaged, then apon closer inspection, found that the rest of her body was scattered with bandages. She then remembered the voice she heard, someone had helped her. 'Why?' she thought, 'Normally people ignore a beaten down gangster...' Then a certain light green haired girl made her presence known.

"You're awake!" she said happily, "I was worried!"

Sonika recognized the voice and turned her head to see a very cute greenette smiling sweetly at her. "Who are you?" Sonika asked coldly, "Where am I?"

Gumi's smile didn't falter at Sonika's cold tone. "I'm Gumi. You're in the hospital." she replied, "How'd you get so beat up?"

Sonika fingered the bandages around her waist and realized this girl must've thought she was some innocent victim to some crime. 'Figures.' she thought, 'I knew there had to be some reason for a girl like her to help me.' Gumi watched Sonika think, patiantly waiting for an answer. "I was in a fight." she said at last.

"Why?" Gumi asked curiously, she couldn't see why a girl who looked like Sonika, who Gumi thought was attractive and would be to most people, would get into a fight.

"I'm in a gang." she said bluntly, "It's not unusual."

Gumi's face saddened. "Bad things... happen a lot in gangs, right?" she said staring to worry again, "And you got into a fight with other gang members right?"

Sonika was surprised. This girl was worried about her. "It's not the firsy time." she said trying to get out of bed, "I don't lose that often. So boss will go easy on me."

Gumi didn't seem pleased, which surprised Sonika a little. If she had given any of her gang buddies that response they'd have cheerd up. Gumi's displeasure deepend even more when Sonika tried to get up. "You should lay back down." she said, "You have a few broken ribs, and cuts and bruises everywhere."

Sonika looked at Gumi, slight surprised etched on her face. "That's all?" she said examining her self, "I got lucky."

Sonika looked at Gumi again only to find her face sad. For some reason, that face made her heart fall. "I'm..." she said hesitating, "I'm Sonika." At this, Gumi's face brightened.

"Sonika-chan!" she said testing it out, then she smiled, "I like saying it!" The gangster held back a blush and smiled slightly. She liked the way her name sounded when Gumi said it, with her sweet voice and smile, she really loved it.

Suddenly Sonika felt a wave of drowziness come over her, causing her to fall back onto the bed, leaving a frantic Gumi to wait for her to wake up again.

Sonika woke up the next morning to another unfamiliar cieling over her head. She sat up, her body still hurt but not as much. After quickly examining herself, she looked around and noticed she was in a very nice place. The room seemed happy and bright, then she smelled something from outside the room. Sonika stood and, a little groggily, walked out of the room to find herself in a large apartment.

"Sonika-chan!" a voice rang out through the apartment, "You're awake!"

The greenette turned to find Gumi cooking breakfast. "Are you sure you should be up?" the shorter girl asked. "Remember your ribs."

Sonika brushed the question off and asked one of her own. "Where am I this time?" she asked but already guessed.

"You're in my apartment!" Gumi said happily, "I brought you here last night. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Sonika nearly blushed again at Gumi's bright smile. "I'll be going now." she said heading for the door, only to be stopped by the sound of metal hitting the floor and someone latching onto her arm.

"N-No! Don't leave yet!" Gumi pleaded, clinging to the older and taller greenette, "You... You shouldn't leave yet, you're still hurt! And, and I... I-I want you to stay! Please?"

Sonika didn't know how to react. Something like this had never happened to her before. "Sonika-chan..." the girl in orange said while starting to cry, "Don't go...hic."

Sonika sighed and, deciding she didn't like Gumi crying, told the girl she'd stay. Gumi's face brightened, even though there were still tears on her face. "Thank you!" she said hugging Sonika's arm tighter, then she noticed she'd dropped everything at the stove, and, reluctantly, let go.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'll just clean up and start over!" she said starting to pick up the frying pan, but the gangster shook her head and pointed to the door.

"Let's go out instead, okay?" she said pulling on her shoes. Gumi happily nodded and deposited the dishes in the sink.

"Where to, Sonika-chan?" she asked also pulling on her shoes and gloves.

"Anywhere. There's lot's of places." she replied while waiting in the hall outside the door.

"Okay!" Gumi cheered, smile on full and her face free of tears, "Let's go!"

Sonika allowed herself to be dragged out of the building and into the street. It was only 8:15 a.m. but the sidewalks were already busy with people. Sonika had to fight the urge to hang onto Gumi, for fear the shorter girl woul be swept away by busy crowd. But she was surprised when Gumi grabbed her hand.

'This feels... nice...' she thought, gripping Gumi's slightly smaller hand, 'I wonder what made her do this.'

Gumi was bursting with happiness, she was out with Sonika, her new friend, and the girl she'd recently developed a crush on, and couldn't keep herself from grabbing her hand. She was even happier when Sonika didn't reject it.

When she saw Mikuo talking with Akaito and texting, probably Neru, she had to resist running over and introducing them to the older beauty. "Sonika-chan!" Gumi sang, getting said girls attention, "I know a cafe we could go to."

Sonika thought for a minute, then nodded. She had enough money on her to buy a few things, so it shouldn't be a problem... and the look on Gumi's face made it hard to say no. After walking for a few minutes, Sonika noticed they looked a little strange together. Gumi with her smile beaming like the sun, her light green hair falling lightly just at her shoulders, and giving off a very pleasant aura, was almost the opposite of Sonika, with her solemn face, her dark green hair moving when she turned her head, and seeming dangerous despite her desirable looks.

Her ears picked up murmers about them from a few people they passed. She didn't mind the comments about her, but she barely resisted the urge to hit them when they said things about Gumi. How could they even think someone like her would _ever_ be involved in anything 'bad'? Gumi either didn't notice, or just wasn't bothered by it.

When they arrived at the cafe, the two greenettes ran into Miku and Luka, who instantly greeted Gumi and bombarded her with questions about her new friend. "This is Sonika-chan!" she happily as Luki, Luka's brother, walked up to them.

Sonika simply nodded as a greeting to the three as they introduced themselves. "I'm Miku." said the twin tailed tealette as she then gestured to the pink headed boy and girl, "And this is Luki and his older sister Luka." Luki nodded as Luka smiled and extended her hand to the gangster.

"It's... It's nice to meet you." Sonika said while hesitantly shaking Luka's hand. Gumi seemed happy as her new friend seemed to adjust to the three. Maybe she'd get along with the others too?

That night when they arrived back at Gumi's apartment, Sonika thought about leaving again. But her thoughts were quickly interupted by Gumi. "Sonika-chan... would... would you like to stay here?" she asked timidly, "I-I want you to stay. It gets lonely here by myself." Sonika was, to say the least, speachless. And suddenly all her previous thoughts of leaving were gone, and replaced with an unfamiliar feeling as she nodded and smiled slightly. "I'll stay." she said as she was tackled by the overly happy Gumi, who smiled brightly at her.

Once the two seperated Sonika headed to her room and flopped on her bed. "Night... Gumi." she called hesitantly, her mind starting to have a war with itself over wether she made the 'right' choice or not.

Gumi however, was blushing profusely in the living room. "Ah! Good night, Sonika-chan!" she called back, then ran to her room before a squeal escaped her. Slowly but obviously, Gumi's crush on Sonika was growing. Soon it would turn into love and Gumi would fear she would become another victim of unrequited love and _try_ to surpress her feelings.

And as nearly all fairy tale romances end, both will fall happily inlove, because people deserve a story book ending every now and then. But this won't happen for months, maybe even years. But rest assured it will happen, because no matter what world or demenssion you're in, the one you love is still that.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**AND CUT! Great work everyone. ^^**

**Gumi: Yay~! That was fun! ^^**

**Sonika: -nods-**

**Rin: WHAT! I only appear once! Leeen! Do something!**

**Luka: Rin-chan calm down, this story is about Gumi and Sonika.**

**Len: Sonika-chan doesn't have very many fics... -using Cat's computer-**

**Sonika: H-Hey! I have a couple...**

**Cat: No no, it's true. You don't get enough love as a vocaloid. -blunt-**

**Luki: -nods-**

**Sonika: ... You guys are cruel...**

**Cat: Once again, review thank you pleasey! =3**


	2. INH Chapter 2

**Thanks to my few, but lovely, reviewers, I've decided to continue this, however, I wouldn't know how to continue a full length story, so I'm going to try a drabble/one-shot series. Maybe even take prompts?**

**I LOVE LOVE LOVE MY WONDERFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS! I'm so facking serious! X3 So please be sure to be brutally honest with me!**

**I got the idea for this one from Gumi's song Raison D'etre, Please.**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

Gumi Megpoid lived an okay life. In school, she was popular with boys because of her appearance, however she never cared for their affection. Most girls were scared or envious of her due to Gumi's personality and appearance, though she didn't care much for them either.

She loved herself of course, but there was only one person who she wanted attention from.

That person was Sonika. The only girl more intimidating the goggle wearing greenette. And the only person to ever get her interest.

Sonika was a badass. She pretty much ran the whole town, having taken over the streets with Akita Neru, Shion Akaito, Miku Zatsune, and the manic Kagamine twins to back her up. That was when Gumi had fallen in love.

The older girl was sexy. There was no doubt in that. But what really drew Gumi to her was how Sonika _knew_ what she wanted and _always_ got it.

If only she could be what Sonika wanted.

Lately the only thing keeping her from losing it on some stranger was the dirty noises she made with her guitar. Strangled notes and random strumming made for a very satisfying noise when angry.

Was it a bit extreme to want to open up her chest and show the taller girl the heart that was beating only for her? Or to think of a future together with the one she admired? Not by Gumi's standards. It was perfectly reasonable.

So... why couldn't these completely reasonable wishes be granted? _Why_ when the one she wanted was almost an arms reach away from her everyday!

It was enough to make any normal person go insane. Good thing Gumi wasn't exactly normal.

'It'd be easier if I was only in love with myself!' she thought, watching Sonika goof around with her friends from her apartment window. A pulse mark appeared above her head as she slammed her fists on the window sill. "Damn it! Would it kill you to look at me!" she snapped, before seeing Sonika laugh as Neru whacked Len over the head for touching her phone, "Uwah, I can't stay mad at you~!"

Then Sonika looked up at Gumi's window for a second and the world seemed to freeze.

The gang leader smirked before returning to goofing off with her friends. Gumi's heart flipped, and before her brain could comprehend what her body was doing, she was out of her apartment and chasing Sonika. 'What am I doing? What am I doing!' she thought as she ran.

Having a sudden change of heart, Gumi became determined. Within seconds, Sonika was an arms reach away from her. 'Come on!' she mentaly screamed at herself.

The rest happened in a blur.

Gumi reached out and caught Sonika's arm, successfully gaining her, along with her friends, attention. Gumi was silent, regaining her breath but kept a strong hold on Sonika's arm.

"You want something?" the object of her affections questioned.

"You." Gumi mentally kicked herself for using such a terribly cheesey answer, "I want you. I... I like you. Screw it, I love you."

"... And what made you think I'd return those feelings?"

"Nothing. But, I'm stubborn. And I'm prety sure I'm at _least _a little crazy." she replied, "I won't give up. You're my dream girl, got it? So even if you don't-"

"Did I say I didn't like you?" Sonika interupted, pulling her arm free and grabbing Gumi's chin, "You're cute Megpoid, and pretty popular from what I've heard."

"You're confusing, you know that?"

Sonika laughed. "Alright Gumi, you _love _me right?" she said, mischeif in her eyes as Gumi nodded, "You've got a tiny chest, you're probably delicious, and I can't see myself with a sane person."

"So...?"

"So, you're taking me home." she said with a smirk, "That's not a problem right?"

"No. It's just, what exactly does me loving you have to do with anything?"

"It means you won't have a problem with me doing things like this." Sonika replied before pulling Gumi into a kiss, exploring her mouth while one hand groped her, apparently small, chest, earning satisfied quiet moans and sighs from the light green haired girl.

When air became needed, they parted, Sonika still groping Gumi's chest. Sonika had a triumphant smirk on her face and Gumi looked a little miffed. "Bitch, why would I mind that!" she snapped, "Damn it, do you even _know_ what you look like? You're a walking temptation!"

Sonika laughed again, suddenly remembering her friends were there. "Later guys," she said, leading Gumi away by the shoulders, "I've got some _stuff_ to do."

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Fix the lighting!**

**Gumi: Cat always makes Sonika a badass.**

**Cat: Yes indeedy! 8D**

**Sonika: Um... why?**

**Cat: 'Cause it's fun. -3-**

**Neru: I don't see why you're continuing this. -texting-**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	3. INH Chapter 3

**Woot~! I'm sorry I took so long but I... kinda forgot I was supposed to be writing this. (o^o;;;)**

**-bows- Forgive me! It's... short.**

**For this chapter I took one of my many, meaningless daydreams and typed it up. Hope you don't get bored to death! ^^**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

It was pointless. In this world of underground fighting, the point of it all was getting blurred more and more with every punch, until it was just shapeless fuzz burried in the back of your head.

But still, Sonika continued to fight and win, Gumi, her nurse/manager/coach/etc. right by her side, megaphone in hand as she cheered from the sidelines. At least she was when she wasn't taking and placing bets on the fight.

Maybe that was the point. To hear at least one person ecouraging you to move, fight, _win_.

It hardly mattered right now though. The guy she was fighting this time was fast. _Really_ fast. And strong.

It was like nothing could touch him, like he was driven by an inferno as he dodged in a blur of red as his team shouted from outside the ring, the most enthusiastic of the three being a girl with a side ponytail and a bluenette boy.

For a split second, she regretted only having one person on her team. Then everything went black.

She vaguely heard some shouting the winners name, 'Akito'? No, maybe it was 'Akaito'? That sounded right. But right now, she was trying to focus on the voice calling _her_ name followed by two small hands desprately shaking her, loud demands to 'Get up and look at me, damn it!' or 'Don't you _dare_ die.'

Then she heard the shouts of fans, some urging her to get up and others cursing her for letting _them_ down. Ha, like she owed them anything.

Soon it all went quiet again, but again the quiet was replaced with more noise. This time it sounded like a busy street. At least she thought it did.

Sonika definitely heard screeches on pavement and horns blaring, paired with angry shouts and doors slamming.

It was to damn _loud_.

She just wanted everyone and everything to shut the hell _up_.

But somewhere in all that noise she could hear Gumi's voice snapping at, what she assumed to be, a cab driver to go faster and threatening to do numerous illegal things to him if they didn't get to the nearest hospital in five minutes.

Her girlfriend really was caring... in her own, 'I'll-rip-out-your-windpipe-and-eat-your-soul' kind of way.

Another black out, and she found herself in her apartment, Gumi glaring at her from the foot of the bed. It could only mean she was pissed and Sonika was going to have quite a week ahead of her.

But for some reason, she felt undenyably happy. Like all those anxieties and unanswered questions just didn't matter, just like the point of all that fighting, and the fights that are sure to come as soon as her body wasn't so soar, though with Gumi's 'punishments' that would probably be a while.

The only thing that really seemed to matter to her right now was... well, living another day and seeing her girlfriend.

In all honesty, this writer has a hard time disagreeing with that.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Oi! Where's those props!**

**Gumi: I'm... a hothead?**

**Cat: -shrugs- I dunno, I just sort of wanted to make you aggressive but has other people do her dirty work. -w-**

**Akaito: You mean like you?**

**Cat: No, I'm far to lazy. But Sonika's still pretty much a badass. ^^**

**Sonika: Uh, thanks?**

**Cat: REVEIW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	4. INH Chapter 4

**This chapter is really based off the story 'The Fisherman and his Wife.' I've always liked that story, and well... thought it'd be interesting to see if I could do something with it.**

**In all honesty, though I have Sonika explain something about happiness, I don't completely agree with it. You might figure out what I'm talking about.**

**I would've had this put up sooner, but I got distracted by a manga that involved two of my many loves. -w-**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

Fisher woman Sonika and her husband lived in a very very small shed on the ocean shore.

Sonika's husband seemed to rarely ever be happy and always had something to say about anything she or someone else did.

For example, when Sonika wasn't fishing, she'd go to the near by town to try and sell the scrany fish she'd caught. Her husband would gripe about how such small fish were an embarassment to sell, or even eat. Sonika would also stop and play with the many small kids in town, who were always happy to see her. Her husband would complain that she took too long and that such children were a waste of time. The list went on and on, it seemed Sonika could do nothing to make him happy.

Though one would wonder why she tried if she did not love him.

Anyone who looked at them could see that he had married her because of her appearance, but her reasons remained unknown.

One day, when Sonika was fishing, she caught an incredibly large, beautiful orange and green lion fish. The creature was large enough to make a good meal, but it's beauty and sad look in it's eyes compelled her to place it back in the water.

It swam in a circle before poking it's head above the water and seemed to smile at her. "Thank you." the fish said, "You spared my life, as thanks I shall grant you anything you desire."

Sonika, amazed at the talking fish, could barely think of what to ask for. She couldn't think of anything she really needed except... "Well then, if it's not to much trouble, I'd like to catch larger and more fish to eat." she said. Sonika wasn't one to distrust so easily.

The fish nodded. "Consider it done. If you ever need me again, simply call for your fish." it said, then ducked under water and swam off.

Minutes later, many fish were nearly jumping onto the small dock out of the ocean. Delighted, Sonika took only what she needed and threw the rest back.

While they ate, Sonika told her husband the story of the fish, expecting him to be at least a little thankful to it, or at least a little curious at the obviously magical being. However, he seemed almost angry.

"Idiot!" he snapped, "If you're telling the truth then you should've asked for a palace! Or an empire! Thanks to your stupidity all we have to show after saving a magic fish's life are a few _scraps_ that I wouldn't feed to a cat!"

Sonika didn't allow the man's words to affect her. She simply raised an eyebrow at his outburst. "We've eaten scrawnier." she said confused, "What's there to be unhappy about?"

Another rant followed and the next day her husband went with her to dock to meet the fish.

Calling for her friend, Sonika was unsure why her husband would want to meet the fish, but assumed it to be human curiousity.

"And who is this?" the fish asked as it surfaced.

"This is my husband." Sonika replied, though the fish fealt no love between the two, "He decided to come meet you."

Looking him over, the fish decided that he wasn't a likable person. "I'm... glad." the fish lied.

"She has something to ask you." the husband said quickly, "Sonika wasted your favor on _more_ fish only to throw most of them back. She won't be as incompetent this time."

The fish, if possible, glared at him. "Then what do you want?" the fish asked the green haired beauty kindly.

"My husband wants a palace." she answered, "With servants and antiques inside."

"Fine." the fish said hesitantly, "If you want a palace then you've got one."

The husband turned, expecting to see the shed he believed wasn't good enough for him, only to find the wished for palace in it's place. The servants waited outside the door and flags sailed above the towers.

In an instant he'd left Sonika's side and was admiring his palace while his wife gave the fish a sad smile.

"My lovely Sonika," the fish started, "When I asked what you wanted, I _did_ mean _you_. Not your husband."

"I want him to be happy," she replied, "He told me only a palace or an empire would make him happy. But..."

"But what?" the fish asked, lazily floating in the water.

"If he couldn't be happy with the home we had before, how could he be happy with this?" she asked.

The fish opened it's mouth to say something, but was interupted by Sonika's husband calling for her. Saying their good byes, the friends reluctantly parted.

The next day, Sonika sat at the docks with her feet in the water. Anger seemed to seep out of ever fiber of her being as she stared out where the ocean and sky met.

"Is there something wrong?" the fish asked, having appeared after feeling Sonika's anger even from the depths of the ocean.

"My husband wants the world." she said, "And he's angry at _me_ for not giving it to him."

"Even if you gave him the world, he'd only want the universe." the fish sighed, "I'm afraid there is no pleasing him."

Sonika placed her head in her hands. "I don't understand why I try to make him happy." she said, "All he's ever done since the day we met is complain about my flaws, our home, my fishing, everything!"

The fish just stared at her. "Guh, I'm wasting my time on him aren't I?" Sonika groaned, hanging her head.

"Sonika, what makes you happy?" the fish asked, still staring up at her.

"Um, well... I like going to the town that's just a few miles away. Everyone there is nice." she said, a smile teasing her lips, "And I like playing with the kids who live there, they're always full of life and usually happy to see me."

"Then why not live there?" the fish asked.

"Because I don't need too." she responded, "I had all I needed. Food, water, a place to sleep, there's no sense in wasting money or food on things you don't need when you can't afford it."

"Ah, so you like to be rational." the fish said with a nod, "But, I think you should learn that doing things on a whim can leave you with more than what you had before."

".. Hm..."

The two were silent for a while, listening to the ocean and the birds before Sonika broke the peaceful silence. "I want to be a fish." she said.

This surprised the fish at her feet. "Why would you want that?" it asked, "The ocean is dangerous for a fish. This lifes not so good."

"At least I'd be with you and away from him." she said, almost pouting.

"My lovely Sonika," the fish said, "I'd love nothing more than to have you, but you wouldn't be happy as a fish."

"Then I wish you were human!" she said, kicking the water lightly, "And that _he_ was a fish!"

With what sounded like laughter, the fish disappeared from the water. In it's place was an incredibly cute girl with light green hair and large shiny eyes. The palace was gone and the shed back in it's former place, an ugly green sea bass flopping next to it.

Pulling the girl out of the water, Sonika then rushed to put the sea bass in the water. Looking over at the girl, it was obvious she'd been the fish.

"I'm Gumi." she said, smiling brightly, "It's nice to meet you properly, my lovely Sonika!"

Sonika smiled in return, but resisted wrapping her arms around her. "It was selfish of me to wish for this, but-!" Sonika was interupted by Gumi's lips on hers in a sweet, warm kiss.

"Now!" Gumi said after pulling away, "No more apologizing or whatever it is you're trying to do right now. We've got some things to take care of first!"

With that, the shed changed into an extremely nice house, not as grand as a palace but still perfect in any other way. The damaged boards on the dock were as good as new, and now a small row boat sat in the water tied to the dock.

Sonika was amazed yet again, causing Gumi to grin. "You like it?" she asked, "Nothing was wasted. I'm still magic, y'know."

"It's wonderful." Sonika said, wrapping her arms around the small girl, "I love it."

"More than me?" the former fish asked teasingly.

Sonika chuckled, and answered with another warm kiss, something she was very much beginning to enjoy.

The pair was happy, and soon the former husband was forgotten almost completely by themselves and the town. The fisher woman thuroughly enjoyed the boat her magical water had given her, often taking the magical girl with her when she went out on the water. Gumi found herself loving this life more than her old one, and unsurprisingly found Sonika's beauty outshined the gorgeous sea itself.

They spent their nights with friends or with eachother and visited the town far more often than what Sonika had in the past, much to their liking.

And if you were to ask even the youngest child on the street, they would promise that they'd never seen anyone happier.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Too short! Get a new writer!**

**Cat: Boo. o3o**

**Sonika: So what'd you mean by the happiness thing?**

**Cat: Eh? I just think that if you aren't happy then you should go get your own happiness. But what I write worked for the story so I went with it. ^^**

**Gumi: I see.**

**Cat: I kinda hate how this turned out. o_o**

**Gumi: E-Eh! Why?**

**Cat: I think it sucks. o3o**

**Sonika: You are your most brutal critic...**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASY!**


	5. INH Chapter 5

**I honestly thought my last chapter turned out badly. ^^;; The real Fisherman and his Wife story was very very different... but I'd always thought the ending could have been better. This one's sort of like Cinderella I guess. o3o**

**I also have a question for you my lovely readers and reveiwers, are happy endings really that bad? Personally I dislike angst, over the top drama, and tragedies. But I suppose I could manage a bittersweet ending if you want, and I have no problem with darker themes.**

**I may need a prompt or something for the next chapter.**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

There were many other people dancing around her, but Gumi could only focus on the taller girl that was currently twirling her around.

She was thankful that her parents wouldn't be able to spot her in the crowd of people, after all, what would they think of their 'precious princess' if they saw her falling head over heels for this stranger that showed up unannounced with an irresistable smile on her face?

They'd kill her of course, but that was beside the point.

Right now, she couldn't look away from Sonika's intoxicating eyes.

Twirling around again, they didn't notice the music had stopped and the other dancers had left to conversing or watching them.

Sonika looked at Gumi with concern when she noticed the shorter girl tense up at the sound of a gasp.

Tearing their gaze away from each other, they looked to find Gumi's mother staring at them in horror, her father standing next to his wife with an outraged look.

Then everything was a blur.

Her father started to yell, gaurds filled the room, guests screamed, and Sonika dashed away, dragging Gumi along with her.

Gumi faintly heard her mother despair over her daughter as they fled through the courtyard.

"Is this really-"

"You wnat to stay together right?"

"... Of course I do."

"Then what's stopping us?"

With that final word, Sonika threw open the large front doors and nearly leapt down the steps with Gumi in tow.

The rest of the night was filled with talk of the runaway debutante.

**LINES LINES LINES**

Looking out at the blooming cherryblossoms, Gumi couldn't help but smile.

It'd been a year since her beloved Sonika 'kidnapped' her from her boring home, jumped on the nearest boat, and took her to see the world.

She'd been to so many grand places, been given so many wonderful gifts, but there was still so much to see, and nothing more beautiful than her wife.

"Gumi-chan!"

Giving one last look at the cherryblossoms that were threatening to scatter across the sky, the would be princess ran to her waiting love.

She does not, nor will ever, regret anything.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Really? Another shorty?**

**Cat: I thought it was cute. -3- Plus I agree with the ending.**

**Gumi: I liked it. ^^**

**Sonika: Same here.**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	6. INH Chapter 6

**If I titled my chapters, this one would probably be called "To my darling, to my beloved"**

**I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, I'm afraid this one may be must as short. I wanted to do a Halloween theme to kick off October for this chapter, but couldn't think of anything, I've been having trouble thinking due to my sister's cyclical moods which is driving me insane.**

**Glad to know that happy endings aren't that hated among readers, but the popularity of angst still elludes me.**

**Not much else to say, aside from the fact that I'm running out of ideas at the moment. They come and go frequently so I try to write keywords down while I can. ^^**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

August 11

To some random stranger,

Thanks for paying enough attention to my pet squirrel Piku to notice she has a note tied to her back!

By reading this you've signed your life away to months of writing to someone you probably don't know, congratulations!

-green-haired stranger

_August 12_

_To green-haired stranger,_

_Nice to meet you._

_But I wonder, what made you send out a random letter by squirrel? They're easily distracted and you never know what kind of person could come across it. Please try to be more careful in the future._

_-Also has green hair_

August 13

To also has green hair,

I know that! That's why I didn't use my real name! If you're implying that my squirrel is stupid, then I'd have to disagree. My cute litte puff ball is a genius. She knows her way home and can even open the window by herself!

But anyways, I expect you to write back! You're now my involuntary pen-pal! You should feel honored.

-Squirrels are cute

_August 13_

_To Squirrels are cute,_

_I see, but still you cane never be too careful._

_I most certainly wasn't calling your squirrel stupid. It must be talented if it can open a window. I don't mind, I took a chance when I decided to write back. But if you don't mind my asking, what exactly made you want to write to a stranger?_

_-Involuntary pen-pal_

August 13

To Involuntary pen-pal,

You worry to much!

Of course she's talented, that's what I said isn't it?

And to answer your question, I was bored out of my mind and needed something to do. Who knows, you might turn out to be my soul mate or something. You know, like in movies and junk.

-Cutie

_August 14_

_To Cutie,_

_Wow, you reply fast. (And I don't think I worry to much, I'm just cautious when I need to be)_

_I doubt anything like that will happen, there's a reason those kinds of things only happen in movies and books you know?_

_-Slow writer_

August 14

To Slow writer,

Duh, I'm having fun! (cautious, worrying, what's the difference?)

It's a big world! Anything could happen! I mean, out of billions of people _you_ were the one who replied to my letter right? That just proves all kinds of things can happen!

-Use your imagination!

_August 15_

_To Use your imagination,_

_I see. I'll admit, I'm having fun too. (There _is_ a difference! Go look it up!)_

_You have a point there, but don't confuse reality with fiction, okay?_

_-Logical_

August 15

To Logical,

Boo! No fun! Loosen up mystery stranger! A girl has a right to fantasize right?

-Beloved princess

_August 17_

_To Beloved princess,_

_I suppose, but I usually don't have enough time to day dream._

_-Busy_

August 17

To Busy,

What took you so long to reply!

Hmph, where's your feminine heart? Your girlish romance? Or are you some muscle head guy? Oh don't tell me you're a body building man!

By the way, make your names more interesting! Or at least something cute!

-Feminine dreamer

_August 18_

_To Feminine dreamer,_

_Sorry, I've been busy. I'll try to reply faster._

_I assure you I'm a woman. And I'm not into body building. I suppose I just don't have the heart or mind of a romantic._

_-Little Doll (is that better?)_

August 18

To Little Doll,

Hmph!

What kind of woman? Are you pretty? Ugly? Cute? Tell me!

Bah! Do some reading! It could be a manga for all I care just get something filled with romance!

And _no_ that name is not better! I'll have to make one for you.

-NyanNyan~

_August 21_

_To NyanNyan~,_

_Um, I've been told I'm pretty. But in my opinion I'm average._

_Okay? I'll probably get around to it at some point._

_..._

_-KittyCutie (how's that?)_

August 22

To Darling Writer (this is your name now),

Tell me what you look like! Or send a picture!

You better or I'll hunt you down!

-Beloved little singer

_August 23_

_To Beloved little singer,_

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to send a picture. It'll be taped to the back of this note. By the way, how's your squirrel doing? He seemed tired when I saw him yesterday._

_I will I will! I promise!_

_-Darling (Darling Writer was too long for my tastes)_

August 23

To Darling,

YOU'RE GORGEOUS! How the hell did you get your boobs to be so big! I'm so jealous, but I think I've fallen in love at first sight! Who the hell said you were average!

Ah, Piku is fine! I'm guessing he just took the long way to where ever it is you meet him. He was fine after a rest.

I sent a pic of myself this time Darling!

-Beloved (I shortened mine too!)

_August 30_

_To Beloved,_

_Sorry it took me a week to reply, I was extremely busy._

_Why would you want to know that! They aren't that big are they! In love! With me of all people! Besides, you're very cute, you don't need to change._

_-Darling_

August 30

To Darling,

I'm still mad at you for taking so long. What do you do anyway?

Because I'm flat! And yes, you! I wanna meet in person one day, how about you? Of course I'm cute! But I don't get looked at like people look at Luka-san or Meiko-san. I get the same look Rin-chan gets from everyone except Len-kun.

-Beloved

_October 2_

_To Beloved,_

_I work for a woman named Liqu. I don't do anything specific._

_I don't know how to respond to a confession like this. Um, I would like to meet one day. But my boss likes to keep me on hand all the time, so I may not be able to meet you for quite sometime._

_-Darling_

October 2

To Darling,

Alright alright, then until you get a day you can leave, why don't we ask each other questions?

I'll go first! What's your thing to do?

-Beloved

_October 3_

_To Beloved,_

_Okay, I like to sing._

_What's your favorite color?_

_-Darling_

October 4

To Darling,

Orange and green!

What's your least favorite smell?

-Beloved

_October 5_

_To Beloved,_

_Skunk spray. It's disgusting._

_What's your favorite song?_

_-Darling_

October 5

To Darling,

Campenella. It's cute.

Have you ever fallen for someone you know you shouldn't?

-Beloved

_October 6_

_To my Beloved,_

_No, have you?_

_-Darling_

October 7

To Darling,

Can't say I have.

Do you like your job?

-Beloved

_October 9_

_To my Beloved,_

_It depends. Sometimes I do, but other times I can't stand it._

_Do you keep Piku in a cage?_

_-Darling_

October 10

To Darling,

No, she runs around the apartment freely.

Do you have a pet?

-Your Beloved

_October 15_

_To my Beloved,_

_No, but I'm thinking of getting a bird or a chipmunk. They're cute and it might lighten the load on Piku._

_Do you honestly think you love me?_

_-Darling_

October 15

To my Darling,

Aw, she'd love that! And no, I honestly _know_ I'm in love with you and you can't change my mind!

What's your favorite thing about my appearance?

-Your Beloved

_October 18_

_To my Beloved,_

_Your eyes. They're so bright and full of life._

_How can you fall in love when you barely know someone?_

_-Darling_

October 19

To my Darling,

The heart and soul know things my Darling!

Do you think you could love me?

-Your Beloved

_October 19_

_To my Beloved,_

_Yes. I think I could love you very easily._

_Are you always such a day dreamer?_

_-Darling_

October 19

To my Darling,

Yes. This world isn't so boring if you can play your life according to your dreams.

Would you kiss me if we met?

-Your Beloved

_October 31_

_To my Beloved,_

_Yes. I think I would._

_Would you still love me even if I turned out to be a bad person?_

_-Sonika_

October 31

To Sonika,

Of course.

Is Sonika your real name?

-Gumi

_October 31_

_To Gumi,_

_Yes, is Gumi yours?_

_-Sonika_

October 31

To my Sonika,

Yup!

If I said I was going to wait at the train station for you tomorrow at three and won't leave until you show up, would you leave me waiting?

-Your Gumi

_October 31_

_To my Gumi,_

_I'd beat you there._

_-Your Sonika_

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! All the letters are getting scattered!**

**Gumi: I'm not really sure what to think.**

**Sonika: Neither am I...**

**Cat: Like I said, I'm running out of ideas. ^^;;**

**Gumi: Please try harder next time. ^^**

**Sonika: You love your readers right?**

**Cat: Right.**

**Gumi: Fighto~!**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	7. INH Chapter 7

**Fighter jet pilots... for lack of a better word, it's awesome.**

**I tried to be creative and come up with something original for this, thanks again for the idea Major! ^^ Though I'm sorry to say it may have turned out... bad.**

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! My Muse and I, along with the rest of my little FF family, went on a little unannounced vacation in hopes of relaxing and getting new ideas. Though of course I was expected to work. -_-**

**This isn't so much romantic as it is... well... I dunno. Tis also very very very short. 8D**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

The year 50XX, advances in offensive technology have increased all over the world. However, new toys are so tempting to play with, that war has become more common then it was thousands of years ago.

Arial attacks are the most common during these wars, jets and pilots having been enginered to destroy with more accuracy than a heat guided missile.

Our story today focuses on two pilots in particular, a lovely curvacious woman by the name of Sonika and and a cute petit girl who answers to Gumi. The two are the top pilots of this new age, having high expectations to meet as well as the desire to protect their homes.

Among other things...

"Gumi watch your left wing!" Sonika called through the headset as she tried to shake the enemies that were close on her tail.

Gumi, never doubting her trusted friend, followed the woman's orders and narrowly avoided being taken down with a rare, but still very much active, kamakazi jet, "He's coming your way Sonika-chan!"

"I can't dodge!"

The kamakazi sped straight for Sonika, as the woman said she was in no position to avoid it. Now she could only hope one of the jets tailing her would get hit instead.

But no one is that lucky, right?

Apparently not.

"Sonika!" Gumi screamed as the other woman's jet spiraled to the ground, their enemies continuing to shoot at them.

GAME OVER

"Gumi, I failed you." Sonika said quietly, her game controller slumping in her hands.

"You were valiant Sonika-chan! Your death will be avenged!" Gumi replied dramaticly.

"Knock it off idiots!" Neru snapped as she walked by the couch, "Damn, why'd Piko have to buy you that game in the first place."

The greens sweatdropped and Gumi laughed nervously before the two went back to their game.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Who gave Cat permission to write!**

**Gumi: You really turned a great idea into something terrible...**

**Sonika: I have to agree.**

**Cat: Eh heh, sorry. ;;**

**Neru: Moron.**

**Cat: OKAY REVIEW THANKS YOU PLEASY!**


	8. INH Chapter 8

**Another chapter based off an already existing story, but I happen to like the many versions of this story and did one myself. It's sort of like a mix between modern and old Japan.**

**Eh heh, I suppose I did leave out quite a few details in the last chapter. ^^;; I may love action but I'm bad at writing it. -sigh- Glad you guys found it funny! I really love reading everyone's reviews.**

**I may be getting my imagination back, but I'm still open to suggestions. If there's something you want me to attempt in this series of... stuff then please say so. =3 Though keep in mind I want to completely cross the border of T and M but I will tread the edges. o3o**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

Gumi dashed through the streets, narrowly avoiding the guards chasing her as she slipped into one of the narrower alley ways, their shouts the only things that were able to follow. It was at times like this that she was thankful for her small size.

'All this for just a freaking apple?' she thought while scaling one of the damaged buildings that this city seemed to be filled with, 'They have to be really bored or incredibly selfish.' In all honesty, it was probably the latter.

Pulling herself onto the roof, she took a seat, slinging her legs over the edge, and munched on her stolen snack. It was a nice view, from where she was she could see most of the merchant filled city and the palace that stood at the far end of the would be Shangri la.

By now it should be painfully obvious that the palace housed the cities rulers, princess Lily, her advisor Microsoft Sam, and her cousins Akita Neru and Nero. Gumi was, regretably, aquainted with all of them.

But that is to be expected when people are always trying to arrest you. After all, when you're small, you can find hiding places everywhere and the palace is no exception, which is how the greenette met four royals. They were anything but fun.

The Akita twins were trolls, skilled in the art of poisonous e-mails. They could talk smack all they wanted, but when it came to fights they were the first ones to flee the scene. Sam was, for the most part, and okay guy as far as Gumi was concerned. But his voice and the expectations he was always trying to meet annoyed her to no end. And finally princess Lily, the ruler who treated her kingdom like a spoiled child treats an old toy instead of like a mother.

It was sad really that the blonde couldn't see what she was doing wrong, not that Gumi would do a better job. Nor did she want too. 'Still, it'd be nice to have some of her money.' she thought, tossing the apple core over her shoulder and standing up.

However, she wasn't standing for long as something hit her in the back on the head, sending her tumbling over the edge of the roof resulting in Gumi scrambling to hang onto the wall in order to avoid meeting the ground.

"The hell!" she snapped, "What's up universe!" She was silenced by the same projectile that had knocked her off the roof.

Climbing back up, Gumi examined the thing. It turned out to be beautiful looking bottle, it probably held expensive wine or perfume, with entricate designs etched into the surface, however as she leaned in to get a closer look, the bottle flailed and smacked her in the face before spewing smoke out of the top, "Damn, that was an unesseccarily bumpy ride."

"Th-The... holy shit how are you doing that!" Gumi stuttered, completely freaked out by curvy woman that seemed to meld into the smoke.

The woman looked around at the smoke and how far above the ground they were, "Y'know what? I really have no idea. Never really thought about it."

"Well it's freaking weird!"

"I thought it was cool."

"Well, yeah... but still!"

"But still what?"

"People can't float around like that!"

"Says who?"

"I... don't know. Teachers, scientists I guess?"

"..."

"What's that look for?"

"That's stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"Just because someone says something is one way doesn't mean it true."

"Logic and physics kind of play a part too dumbass."

"But I'm the dumbass that can _fly_."

"Don't look so smug bitch!"

"Look are you going to wish for something or what?"

"... What?"

"This is going to be a long day." the woman muttered, "Look, I'm Sonika. The genie* that was trapped in that bottle you're holding."

"..."

"What?"

"I'm insane. That must be it. I'm halucinating!"

"Not this again."

"Again?"

"Every time someone comes across me, they assume they're halucinating. I haven't had any visitors in twenty years and just when I start thinking that this time is different you go and say _that_!"

"... Who knew dementia could be so fun."

"Dumbass!"

"But _you're_ the dumbass that can _fly_."

"Shuit up and make a wish already!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want! It's a _wish_!"

"I see."

"Oh real-!"

"I wish you and I were outside of this city."

"Say wha?"

"I wish you and-"

"Yeah yeah, I got that part but... why?"

"Because I want to?"

"No deeper meaning?"

"Not really no."

"Why don't you just walk out?"

"I'd have to deal and guards and junk."

"So you're just going to waste one of your wishes?"

"I get more?"

"You don't know how this works do you?"

"..."

"Fine, this first one is a freebie. But after that you're only getting three!"

It should be said, that after the first free wish, many more followed. In fact, those three wishes weren't ever used, at least, they weren't until Gumi wished for eternal life.

How she got that is another story for a different day.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Someone get the props ready for the next chapter!**

_***I found out that the word 'genie' has quite a few spellings... I just picked one and went with it.**_

**Cat: Man that took way to long for such a short chapter.**

**Gumi: You spent most of your time playing video games.**

**Sonika: And watching Sgt Frog.**

**Cat: -crazy eyes- Kukuku! **

**Lily: Don't start. -_-**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	9. INH Chapter 9

**Don't know where I'm going with this one as usual. But I hope it turns out like I want it too.**

**I suggest listening to Gumi's 'Dance Floor' before or while reading this. It's pretty much how I got the idea. (not the lyrics but sound)**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! My brains been a little dry. But that's no excuse! AND THIS IS SOOO SHORT!**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

Cigarettes and lies.

Whiskey and wine.

Sex and candy.

Who and cares.

The world had it's evils, to be more precise it was humans who had evils. After all, you didn't see cats and dogs trying to constantly spite each other or get anxieties.

That's Gumi envied about other animals. Technically humans were animals, but they were the only animals that were so... terrible to each other. She wishes sometimes she could be a bird or cat, her only concerns being predtors and where her next meal was going to come from.

But sadly, she was stuck on the street with the wanna-be crazies and neon lights, true insanity glinting in her bright eyes and cruel grin.

Because it's impossible to go against the majority. She's to far in anyways, can't turn back even if she wanted too.

But that was fine. She didn't have any complaints about her life, though she could live without the pretenders 'sweet' words and the hookers trying to get in the way of her prizes.

Not to mention pills lose their effect after taking them for so long.

So you can imagine, possibly, how screwed up her head was for a few days when she was pulled out of the world she'd lived in for so long, everyone including the trannies knew her name and appearance by heart.

What force in the world was dumb enough to cross her path?

None other than the bilingual greenette known as Sonika.

The woman was kind enough and made decent money from singing, though she wasn't as popular as the famous Miku, Luka, or Kagamine twins, however the woman was a force to be reckoned with.

And Gumi found herself trading in her short black dress and purple boots for a frilly orange costume that made her look... sweet.

It was weird really, how she went from sleeping with fame and wealth to being hopelessly head over heels for a singer who was working her way up the ranks of popularity.

It was even weirder that no matter what terrible words spewed out of Gumi's mouth, Sonika shrugged them off and continued to treat her kindly. It was almost infuriating, like she wouldn't get mad at anything she did!

But she loved her. Really. It was border line obsession.

She can only thank lady luck that her love wasn't unrequited.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! The hell were you thinking?**

**Cat: Lemons~**

**Gumi: Perv.**

**Sonika: -nod-**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	10. INH Chapter 10

**-singing- I want freedom to do what I like~ I told you so! -ahem- Yosh! Yet again I find myself writing my version of an already existing story. See if you can guess it by the end, kay? ;D**

**Eyeh, I've been having trouble writing again lately. Nothing comes out right and I'm tempted to stop all together. Don't get me wrong, I love INH with every fiber of my being. It's just... hell I dunno. I'm probably just being a little moody, it'll go away in a little while.**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

As most stories go, the hero was wandering through the woods. The hero in this case being a girl.

A green haired girl.

A greedy green haired girl.

Who just so happened to be Gumi.

In this particular tale, Gumi came across a tall tower covered in vines, with no doors and a single window at the very top. Luckily for her, who was currently snooping around for anything of value, the vines had grown to cover the entire tower, acting as a ladder.

Of course she climbed up. What curious little devil wouldn't?

That being said, Gumi almost fell back out of the tower when she came face to face with a beautiful woman, who coincidentally also had green hair, albeit a darker shade. Again, lady luck was on Gumi's side as the woman pulled her inside before she fell.

Thus resulting in both falling in a heap on the floor.

"Owwww." Gumi whined, rubbing her back, "Damn that hurt."

"Tell me about it." groaned the other greenette before she realized what just happened and grabbed a near by lamp, "Ahh! Who are you!"

"Put that down yo-" she was cut off as Sonika swung at her, "Are you _crazy_! Why would you-" Again she narrowly dodged the lamp, "Quit it or so help me I'll-!" Sonika used up her luck as she failed to hit Gumi, thus resulting in the lamp being thrown out of the tower by a very irritated girl, "I. Warned. You."

Sonika shrank back and laughed nervously, "Eh heh, n-no worries right?"

Gumi was not amused.

"I'm very very very sorry?"

"..."

"I thought you were some weirdo who wanted to kill me and then throw me out of the tower?"

"..."

"I'm an idiot?"

"... Fine. I'll buy that." Gumi sighed as she looked around, "Weird place to live."

"I don't really have a choice." Sonika pouted.

"Why? Mommy ground you?" Gumi teased, only to earn a nod from the taller woman, "For the love of! Who grounds their kid by putting them in a tower in the middle of nowhere!"

"Actually, mom hasn't been by in a few weeks... I'm starting to run out of food." Oh sweetie you're so dense.

"Exactly how old was your mom?"

"I never asked."

"How old did she look then?"

"I don't know. But she was wrinkly and hunchy and boney and-"

"Hunchy?"

"She hunched over and limped when she walked."

"Look girly, I think your mom was older than dirt. If she hasn't shown up in weeks then she's probably kicked the bucket." Gumi explained with an uncaring shrug.

"What?" Sonika seemed confused.

Gumi raised an eyebrow and looked her. It was a good thing this woman was pretty, "Croaked, taking a dirt nap, went into 'the light', she's pushing up daisies. In other words, dead."

"Oh."

Damn it. She's even cute when she's sad.

"Hey hey, it's fine! Old people die all the time!" that didn't seem to help at all as Sonika's shoulders slumped, "Um, ever heard of reincarnation?" Sonika shook her head no, "It's pretty much like this, when someone dies, they come back in another life as someone else. So really, they never die. Get it?"

"..."

"Hey the silent thing is my bit got it?"

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Sonika asked, looking like a lost little puppy.

Since the greedy girl couldn't resist cute things, topped with the fact that Sonika had a _nice_ chest from what she could see, there was only a moments hesitation before she gave in, "Y-You could come with me I guess. Just don't talk to anyone but me, got it?"

"Got it!" she smiled. Damn it she's _smiling_.

"C'mon then."

"Um, how are we going to get down?"

"... Seriously?"

"What?"

"You've never noticed the vines at the window?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

Banging her head repeatedly on the wall, Gumi began to wonder how wise a decision this was.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! You made them wait for this?**

**Cat: It's shit, I know. -_-**

**Gumi: And short.**

**Sonika: And... I don't really know what else to say. ;;**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	11. INH Chapter 11

**Here's the last chapter to complete this series of one shots, drabbles, and whatever else it's called.**

**Thanks for reading for so long! Maybe I'll do something else like this one day.**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

The sky was perfectly blue, fluffy clouds dotting the empty space.

The grass swayed with the breeze, it was a perfect summer day for the two seated on the ground in the middle of it all.

Two greenettes, back to back with happy, content smiles on their faces.

Eyes closed and heads leaning on eachother, it was perfect. All of it was perfect.

Everything from the red string tied around Gumi's little finger, twisting up her arm, wrapping around her and Sonika's necks before snaking sown Sonika's arms and finding itself tied around her little finger, to the relaxed feeling infecting anything within miles.

Nothing could make upset the peace, not gangs, rich families, cruel husbands, corrupt lives, tall towers, or videogame losses.

And if this writer may say so, it's a pretty good place for a sweet ending.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Alright, pack it all up!**

**Cat: ^^**

**Gumi: So that's it then.**

**Sonika: It seems so.**

**Cat: Yup!**

**Gumi: ... I don't want that. -3-**

**Cat: Quiet you.**

**Sonika: ... I don't really want that either.**

**Cat: Don't worry, you two are awesome, you'll be in some of my other fics. Hell I might even start a new multi chapter with just the two of you.**

**Gumi: Forgive me if I don't believe you. -_-**

**Sonika: -nod-**

**Cat: THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
